


Wanna Win?

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Contest, Lovers, M/M, Mickeytakesover, Sexytime, Smut, friends - Freeform, fuckcannon, notcannon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:Ian and his bf are in their room making out and maybe they're a little too loud, because in the other side of the wall Mandy is knocking and yelling to them to shut up. But Mickey's sister it's doing the same thing in her room, for some reason they finished having a contest or something like that "the louder, the better" . Ian it's just horny, so whatever. hahaha I hope you enjoy writing this (if you write it) and thanks!With a twist. ;)





	Wanna Win?

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i put a little twist on this prompt for my writing pleasure. and a special thanks to miss Ela once again for being amazing! That girls brain is full of crazyness and i love it! check her out mixedemotions :P 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.

It was a normal night in an apartment on the edge of the south side of Chicago. Well, at least it had begun that way. It started with a party, and in the home of Mandy Milkovich and Ian Gallagher, it wasn't exactly a far stretch that on a Friday night, in which neither one of them was working that they would have a little party of their own.  Mandy had a date with a new guy, a really cute guy, even Ian would admit to her that he was. And with his date came his friend.  After way too much to drink, it became literally two couples sitting on the couch making out with each other.  Ian wasn’t entirely confident that he wanted it to go any further than that but when Mandy had rushed off to her room with a sudden glint in her eyes, she had stated loudly..."Bet I get it better."  Ian had to laugh because he didn’t doubt at that moment that she was probably right, she would be moaning loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear soon enough. Ian, not one to be left out...grabbed the hand of his make-out partner and headed off to his room.

"You're on" He stated.

\--

Mickey Milkovich, like on most nights, after a long night at work and boredom, used his key to let himself into his sister's apartment that she shared with her best friend. She would always give him hell, giving him shit for where he chose to spend his time after all his complaining when she lived with him, but she knew he just didn’t like to be at his own place. Hense the key that she had dropped on the coffee table one night.  So he would come over, eat up all her food and drink for a while before either crashing on her couch or heading home. He would never admit that staring at a certain red-head had a whole lot to do with his preferences of hanging out venues.

Tonight however what he walked in was almost comical. He would have normally been grossed out at his sister's incessant moaning from her room and probably walked out with no sign on the red-head. But his attention was caught by the noises coming from Ian's room. He had almost walked out, not really in the mood to listen to Ian giving it to some guy good and hard, some guy that wasn't him anyway. But for some reason, he couldn't help but plop down on the couch and open his beer.

It wasn't long until he rolled his eyes. Oh, he differently wasn’t leaving now, he had heard some moans for a minute before a loud. "For fuck's sake...move like that..." It was Ian's voice filtered his ears.  Ian's very annoyed and frustrated long sigh.  It was highly amusing and it didn’t take long for him to figure out what his sisters intensely over exaggerated moans were about. They were competing. Looks like Ian was seriously losing.

"Fucking kidding me." Ian groaned loudly, causing Mickey to laugh to himself. There was only so much bad sex or whatever it was they thought they were doing in there before he got up off the couch to throw his trash away. He had told himself that he was going to walk out the door, he had. But instead he walked closer to Ian's room, and he listening for a minute. He felt like a perv or stalker but there really wasn't much of anything good that sounded like it was going on in there. Just Ian ranting about bad decisions and getting on with it.  He couldn't help himself anymore.

He opened the door and stood in the doorway looking at the sight before him. As comical as the other douchebag who jumped up at the sudden intrusion was. What was not comical was Ian Gallagher standing there in all his glory. Not quite as hard as he would imagine Ian could get, but beautiful none the less. He considered making a stupid comment and giving Ian shit but for some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the man in front of him who hadn't said a word, he just stared at the man standing in his doorway looking at the sight before you.

"You...Out." Mickey said pointing at the door. The guy scrambled to find his clothes and Ian just tilted his head at him in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not making a move to get dressed or paying attention to the other guy who was scampering around his room.

"Sounded like you were having a rough time in here. Thought I would offer my assistance." Mickey smirked at him and eyed Ian in a way that Ian had never thought Mickey would ever look at him again...Not since they were younger.

"Help how...By ensuring I don't get laid tonight?" He asked jokingly. Not that he really cared about fucking the other guy. He was a mess. Couldn't even manage anything at all really.

"Nah...Thought I'd show you how a real man takes a dick." He says letting his tongue slide across his teeth and Ian's interest seems peaked.

"Yeah? You gonna show me, Mick?" He says heat washing over him.

Mickey pays no mine to the flabberghasted man standing there still. He shoos him with his hand as he starts to get undressed.

"You...Get out, there ain't nothing for you to see here." He says as the man shakes his head and heads out of the room.

"You really gonna show me eh?" Ian asks getting closer to Mickey raising his eyebrows in that old seductive smile.

"That what you're into now...that wanker?" Mickey asks taking Ian in all the way. It had been so long since he had Ian inside him and the thought was really turning him on.

"Rather talk about you than him. C'mere." Ian says and Mickey inclosed the space between them.  Ian wrapped his long arms around Mickey and took him in.  Every moment he had ever held back on in the last five years. All being let out at this moment. He didn’t care if it didn’t go any further than tonight,  he just wanted to feel Mickey right now. 

Mickey crashed his lips into Ian’s urgently.  Licking at the other man's mouth until it opened up for him. His tongue explores Ian’s mouth like it was his first kiss. Which he supposed made sense.  He never really kissed anyone. He sure as hell had never actually kissed Ian. Sure they had fucked for a few months in their teen years but life had happened.  Mickey was a different man then and so was Ian. This though made Mickey wonder why he had never kissed Ian before. Why he had been so against it in the first place. He doubted he’d ever stop kissing those lips if he had, had the chance.  He felt the moan before it left his lips, which only made Ian kiss him harder.  Ian pulled back only a little and grazed Mickey’s bottom lip with his teeth and nibbled on it a big.

“Fuck.” Mickey let out.  It was suddenly so hot in that room, even with two men, who didn’t have any clothes on, Mickey pushed Ian back onto the bed with one swift movement and crawled over him.

“Mick..are…you sure…we…oh god nevermind.” Ian grinds out as Mickey places his lips on Ian’s neck. 

“What was that?” Mickey asks in a playful voice before getting back to work on what was sure to be a pretty decent mark by morning.  It wouldn’t be the only one for either of them.  The heat overtook them and they felt lips on skin, the moans of two men, who were so into the moment filled the room. There was no longer any focus on whatever bet Ian had with mandy. All that was in focus was Ian and Mickey and the heat of their bodies coming together. \

Mickey grabbed at Ian once again to join their lips together in heated passion.  “Thought you hated kissing?” Ian quipt when they came up for a little air.

“Want me to stop?” Mickey asks smirking.

“Hell no. Wanted to kiss you since I was 15.” Ian says honestly.

“I was…different then ya know?” Mickey says tracing his hands on Ian’s body.

“I know,” Ian says leaning in again to take those lips to his own. Letting his hand explore Mickey’s body.  Finally bringing his hand to touch the tip of Mickey’s rock hard erection. Mickey moans out loudly at the sensation.  In moments he is back on top of Ian kissing and licking.

It is Mickey that reaches over to the nightstand to pull out the lube and the condom and hands them to Ian.

“How did you..?” Ian asked eyeing mickey.

“Lucky guess. Enough with the questions red.  Time to win that bet of yours.” Mickey says a twinkle in his eyes.

“Fuck the bet,” Ian says and Mickey’s face falls a minute until he is being flipped over, Lips suddenly being wrapped around his length and lubed up fingers entering him.

“Fuuuuuuck!” he screams out.  

“Need you, Mickey. Waited too long to be with you like this.” Ian says letting Mickey’s dick slip from his lips, while still working him open.

“You’ve..fuck. We’ve been here before man.” Mickey pants out trying to hold up his façade. Like it was no big deal that he was naked under Ian, panting out as he spoke, so ready to have Ian inside him once again. But he did know what Ian meant, he had been waiting too, ever since they had decided to stop what they were doing he had been wanting this to happen for a long time.

“Not the same. Gonna be so good to feel you.” Ian pants out as he lines himself up. It was when he entered Mickey that he screams out.  “Oh fuuuuck.”  He says. Nothing would ever feel as good as Mickey’s heat all around him. he hadn’t felt anything like it since then. It was intoxicating. Suddenly the old feelings were in full force. This wasn’t just fucking for him and he knew that he had always known that. He wondered often if it had ever been more for Mickey. Even now he wondered. As he was slowly edging toward bottoming out inside of Mickey.

Mickey felt almost dizzy as Ian stopped to let him adjust.  “Ian, I’m good. Need you. Need this.” He pants out the feelings inside of him swarming as rapidly as his hormones. It was always a dangerous mix for him. And Ian is the only one that could bring it out in him. Feeling him with so much emotion during sex.  His body took over everything as Ian was moving inside of him, his hips thrust upwards and they both screamed out.  Mickey leaned up and pulled Ian closer to him, wrapping his legs around Ian's waist.  “Harder, please harder.” He whined out and Ian obliged, their bodies tangled together in a mess of sweat, sex, and emotion.

Ian wrapped his arms around the panting and screaming mess that was Mickey, having moved them so Ian was sitting back on his heels with Mickey sitting on top of his legs at the perfect angle. Mickey started using his whole body to bounce up and down with a force that made Ian cry out in screams and cries of passion. He was so close and he knew Mickey was too. He felt the muscles in Mickey's ass contracting and he could see Mickey's cock leaking as it moved in between the two men.  “So good. Missed this. So. So. Good.”

“Ian…Baby…so close.” Mickey lets out. He would regret using the loving nickname later he was sure but right now he didn’t care. “T..touch…fuckkk.” He screamed out but as Ian knew him, he had already braced himself on one hand and moved to reach out to stroke Mickey.  Mickey still moving, Ian hitting his prostate and they were both screaming and panting so close to release. 

“Wait.” Ian said and Mickey looked at him with a death glare.  “lean back.” He said as he lowered them back down. He wanted this done right. Mickey listened to him shaking his head. Ian and him still attached, and he moved in and out of Mickey slowly and effortlessly looking into Mickey's eyes the entire time.  He moved his hips methodically and he let his hands roam, grabbing onto Mickeys hands and lacing his hands with Mickey’s.  Mickey’s eyes shut and Ian made a loud displeased noise, causing Mickey’s eyes to shoot open.

“Look at me. Please look at me. Want to watch you.” Ian begged and Mickey nodded looking back into Ians eyes as Ian moved faster. They both let out a yell of pleasure as they got closer and closer until finally Mickey was cumming between them and Ian came seconds later collapsing onto mickey who curled his body up to Ian.

“I think that was more amazing than ever before,” Ian said holding Mickey close to him, not wanting or willing to let him go yet.

“Yeah, pretty sure fucking in a backroom of a store, or trying not to get caught…nothing compared to what just happened.” Mickey joked laughing.  There was so much more to it than that, they were both different people, he sure was.  Before he wouldn’t have even stuck around longer to contemplate what anything meant, but right now he didn’t want to go anywhere. He held Ian closer, a convenience he had never had before with Ian.  That’s why he looked up into the green eyes staring down at him.  He held his finger to Ian's lips for a second. Then he moved up to slot their lips together in one long simple lingering kiss.

“Mmm,” Ian said.

“Sleepytime now. Talkie talkie tomorrow.” Mickey said, sleep suddenly taking over him. He didn’t move to leave the room or get dressed he just kept himself wrapped around Ian’s body and fell into a blissful sleep.

\--

Ian woke up feeling like a weight had been lifted off him, not so much figuratively but physically and he suddenly opened his eyes to see Mickey was still there. Fast asleep on the other side of the bed. His whole body was aching, and he read the light banging in the kitchen. Which was a tell that Mandy was trying to test to see if he was awake so he could go make some breakfast or chitchat about the night before? He shrugged and got out of bed, grabbing some sweatpants to throw on and pad out to the hallway. 

“Oh good, you are up.  I’m starved.” Mandy giggled standing at the counter. 

“Thought that was what all the clanging was about. Did you at least make me coffee?” He asked and she laughed holding up a mug for him. Of course, she did.

He was getting out everything he needed as Mandy was apparently examining him. “Holy shit? Was the guy a vampire?” she said and he looked up at her. Her eyebrow raised and he blushed a little. He knew his body was marked up, Mickey had made sure of that. Not like he didn’t return the favor. He silently wondered if Mickey would hide out in his room until Mandy left or make up an excuse as to why he was here, in Ian’s room and not on the couch.

“Funny.”He says shaking his head.

  
“Gotta hand it to the guy, didn’t think he had it in him from the looks of him. but I was wrong, probably could have heard you down the block. Congrats my friend, dinner is on me.” She laughed a little and Ian chuckled if she had only known. He didn’t speak for a minute as he finished up what he was concentrating on, the omelets.

“You're still here?” he asked lightly and she shook her head, He put hers on her plate and finished the second one, starting on a third one.

“Huh…Another one huh…did Ian Gallagher actually have a sleepover? Didn’t seem that into him…guess the amazing sex changed that huh?” she spoke jokingly, and he was about to comment on the issue, tell her that it wasn’t exactly what she thought before his door swung open. He was just turning the stove off and getting the extra plate ready when Mandy turned to find her brother walking out of Ian’s room in boxers and his own body littered with marks of his own.

“You two should really cut the chatter to a minimum this early in the morning. You better have some food for me.”He spoke as he walked over and Ian held up a plate to show him he wasn’t forgotten about.

“wait…you didn’t…what the fuck.” Mandy spoke as Mickey made his way over to the counter. Ian didn’t know what he expected Mickey to do but he surely didn’t expect Mickey to grab his ass as he grabbed his plate, and he sure as hell didn’t expect Mickey to plant a kiss on him before he grabbed a stool at the counter and start eating.

“Oh, that’s not even fair. It doesn’t count as a win if its with Mickey…he already knows what you like!” She glared at her best friend.

“Hey, you never specifically said it was that guy that had to make me scream now did you?” Ian quipt laughing.

“and that guy was a mess.” Mickey interrupted.

“So you what? Just thought you’d help him out?” Mandy looked over at her brother eyeing him. “Thought whatever this was…was over.” She said crossing her arms referring to the millions of oof times that both boys told her and anyone that would listen that they were nothing…just an affair of convenience.

“we are…were…um…” Ian stammered and looked at Mickey for an answer.  Mickey leaned over the counter and Ian leaned over with him.

“we could totally chalk this up to a one-time thing if you want…that what you want?” Mickey asked not caring that his sister was watching.

“That would be really disappointing,” Ian answered and Mickey smirked nodding latching his lips to Ian's again.

“Oh gross.  I think I preferred you two when you pretending not to stare at each other across the room. I’m going to work.”

“You better bring dinner home,” Ian called over his shoulder.

\--

Ian moves swiftly to the other side of the counter. Incasing Mickey in his chair and looking down at him.

“Would have brought you the food. Know how much you hate getting up in the morning.” Ian says placing a light kiss on Mickey’s neck where one of his many marks lay on his perfect skin.

“mmm, and then I wouldn’t have gotten to see her face. Man, that was priceless.  Did you want me to hide? Hmm.” Mickey inquired wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.

“mm nope. Pretty surprised you didn’t though. It’s new, you being so…open.” Ian says in response and moaning out when Mickey bit down on his neck once again.

“Things change,” Mickey responds, feeling the heat coursing through his body.

“Yes, they do,” Ian says picking up Mickey only slightly to move him off the stool.  “When is work?”

“Why you plan on doing something?” Mickey asked raising his eyebrow.

“Depends on how much time I have,” Ian says pulling at Mickey's boxers and tossing them to the floor.

“Oh yeah? You gonna be ‘bout somethin’ red?” Mickey says smiling brightly and walking Ian over to the couch and pushing him down on the couch. “Think I have a little time for a little wager of our own,” Mickey says pulling Ian's pants off and getting on his knees.

“Oh yeah? Terms?” He asks moaning out as Mickey licks at his cock.

“Hmm. First one to cum loses.” He says before working Ian to a full erection using only his mouth.

“and..fuck..what do I win when you cum?” Ian says shivers running throughout his body.

“The winner…which will be me by the way…Gets whatever they want for 24 hours.” Mickey says sneakily.

“You’re on,”  Ian says pulling Mickey up to his level.  It isn’t long until they are making out, they can barely make it up to grab the lube still on the nightstand. They don’t make it back out of the bedroom or even on the bed.  In fact, when Ian thinks of it later he really isn’t sure how they managed to make it standing up by the door with Mickey wrapped around him while they fucked furiously together.

It also happens that neither one of them won, cumming together frantically shortly after, screaming out each others name.

“Looks like we tied.” Ian pants laying on the floor completely spent.

“This time. I will win that bet fire-crotch. Then you are going to spend the day giving me whatever I want.”

“and just what is this thing that you want?” Ian asks leaving kisses down Mickey’s chest.

“Mmm. I’ll think of something. First, I want to make you cum, so hard that you’ll want to give me what I want.” Mickey says smiling brightly.

“Whatever you want is your mick. Always was.” Ian says honestly and Mickey moves up to look into Ian's eyes.

“You know you're stuck with me now right?” Mickey says and Ian just smiles and nods and pulls mickey fully on top with him and touches their lips together. He was completely okay with that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always mysticallygallavich on tumblr. 
> 
> Lots more coming up, along with some tag and rating editing for the old fics. 
> 
> What do you like, dislike...btw in case you were wondering this season can bite my tushie. that is all. :P


End file.
